Erin Fitzgerald
Erin Fitzgerald (born September 21, 1972) is a Canadian voice actress, who supplies the voice for many Monster High characters, including Spectra. She is most known for her roles as May Kanker and Nazz in the Cartoon Network series Ed, Edd n Eddy. Filmography Animated roles * A.T.O.M. - Dr. Rachelle Logan * Andy's Airplanes - Andy, Mom * Batgirl: Year One - Black Canary, Vicky Vale * Dead Space: Aftermath - Alexis Stross * Dragon Tales - Windy, Pooky, Hoppy (unknown episode) * Ed, Edd n Eddy - Nazz and May Kanker (Season 2, 4-6) * Fat Dog Mendoza - Piranha Mae Hoover * Fable III (web series) - Jammi, Woman * Hi So Hill Billy (pilot) - Billy * The Jungle Bunch - Batricia * Monster High - Abbey Bominable, Spectra Vondergeist, C.A. Cupid, Scarah Screams, Rochelle Goyle * Gisele and The Green Team - Gisele * Polly Pocket - Shani, Lea * Rainbow Fish - Salmontha, Girly Girl * Roma - Lucilla * Sabrina, the Animated Series - Over 60 characters including: Malissa, Ramona, Bolt, Perki Babble, Grima, Jane, James, Amanda, Witch, Lori, Ashley, * Snow Queen - Luta, Mirror, Lake Gao, Princess * Wild Grinders - Stubford, Denise, Patti, and many others * Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure - Darcy, Griselda, Faery * The 'Wood - Ursula, Honey * Troll Tales - Ophelia the Mermaid Anime roles *''Bleach'' - Franceska Mila Rose, Mizuho Asano, Shota Toyokawa, Katen Kyokotsu Tachi, Katen Kyokotsu Wazikashi, Sogyo no Kotowari A&B *''Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan'' - Yuko, Tanabe, Princess *''Kekkaishi'' - Atora Hanashima *''Mazinkaiser SKL'' - Tsubasa Yuuki *''Naruto Shippuden'' - Guren *''Persona 4: The Animation'' - Chie Satonaka *''Ranma ½'' - Kodachi Kuno (Season 5) *''Rumble! @ The Campus: The Animation'' - Miko Tsukino *''Saber Marionette J'' - Cherry, Luchs (Ep. 1-13) *''Saber Marionette R'' - Cherry *''Tenamonya Voyagers'' - Elaine Video game roles *''.hack//G.U. Vol. 1 // Rebirth'' - Sakubo (Saku & Bo)/Alkaid *''.hack//G.U. Vol. 2 // Reminisce'' - Sakubo (Saku & Bo)/Alkaid *''.hack//G.U. Vol. 3 // Redemption'' - Sakubo (Saku & Bo)/Alkaid *''Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation'' - Matilda Herman (uncredited) *''Ar tonelico Qoga: Knell of Ar Ciel'' - Sasha, Additional Voices *''Bleach: The 3rd Phantom'' - Matsuri Kudo *''Catherine'' - Trisha, Erica *''Cross Edge'' - Morrigan Aensland (uncredited) *''Destroy All Humans!'' - Martha Turnipseed *''Dragon's Dogma'' - Althea, Nettie *''Dragonball Evolution'' (2009) - Chi Chi *''Dynasty Warriors 6'' - Cai Wenji, Additional Voices *''Dynasty Warriors 7'' - Cai Wenji *''Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends'' - Cai Wenji *''Eternal Sonata'' - Polka *''Eternal Trinity'' - Evil Goddess *''Everquest II'' - over 20 characters *''Final Fantasy XIII'' - Additional Voices *''Final Fantasy XIII-2'' - Researcher C, Nora B, Student *''Final Fury 2'' - Shannon Anderson *''FF3 Final Fury 3'' - Shannon Anderson *''Final Fury 4: The Last Bout'' - Shannon Anderson *''Fusion Fall'' - May Kanker *''Hyperdimension Neptunia'' - Noire (Black Heart) *''Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2'' - Noire (Black Heart) *''I-Ninja'' - Aria, Zarola, Operator *''Katamari Forever'' - Michiru Hoshino (uncredited) *''Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning'' - Wise Human, Arrogant Alfar, Rogue Villain, Goddess *''League of Legends'' - Sona, Janna *''Lineage II'' - Elf, Human Mystic *''Majin and the Forsaken Kingdom'' - Princess *''Persona 4 Arena'' - Chie Satonaka *''Prinny: Can I Really Be the Hero?'' - Wuxiang Fen, Lady Parsley, Bouquet Garni *''Rapala'' - Lure, Boss *''Red Faction Guerilla'' - Guerilla Miner *''Rumble! @ The Campus'' - Miko Tsukino, OJ *''Rumble! @ The Campus 2'' - Miko Tsukino, OJ *''Rumble! @ The Campus 3: The Fall of Principal Hideo'' - Miko Tsukino, OJ *''Saint's Row'' - Additional Voices *''Saint's Row 2'' - Additional Voices *''Saint's Row 3'' - Additional Voices *''Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love'' - Sagiitta Weinberg/Cheiron Archer *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Overclocked'' - Midori Komaki (uncredited) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 Golden'' - Chie Satonaka *''Silent Hill: Book of Memories'' - Player Jock, Rashly, New girl, Steel Boss, Water Boss *''Skullgirls'' - Parasoul *''Spawn: Armegeddon'' - Sasha, Wanda, Angels *''Spiderman 3'' - Arsenic Candy Gang *''Spyborgs'' - Doctor, Kani, Computer *''Tales of the Abyss'' - Ion/Sync/Florian (uncredited) *''Tekken 6'' - Jane (uncredited) *''Tom Clancy's Endwar'' - Russian agent, German Agent *''Trauma Center'' - 8 different characters *''Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines - Nadia, Mira'' *''White Knight Chronicles'' - Avatar 6, Ruffian, Soldier *''World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade'' - Commander Sarannis/Dorothee/Wicked Witch *''Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra'' - Citrine/Abel/Mai Magus *''Ys: The Oath in Felghana'' - Anya, Hugo, Cynthia *''Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward'' - Quark Live action roles *''Brainsurge'' - Announcer (2009-2011) *''Bite Me'' - Marcy External links *The Official Erin Fitzgerald Website *Erin's IMDB *Erin's deviantART